Dying of Return
by LockFlower
Summary: He was born a boy, died a man, and then woke up with a vagina. What the hell was going on? and why does everyone think he has memory loss? Where the hell was he? and why couldn't he just died like a normal person? This shit always has to happen to him. Oh, hoorah! Temporary Summary! R
1. Chapter 1

Dying sucked, especially after you were still very much _alive _and breathing after the so called death blow. His chest was heaving with each bloody breathe he took, his stomach area had a gaping hole and he was quickly losing all of his blood. His stomach went numb ages ago, then he lost all of the feelings in his legs and now he could feel he was losing his arms. He never wanted to die this way; getting his stomach blown open by one of his supposed best buddy, but then again he never imagined something like this could happen to him.

He really hated Jerry right now, that's right; Jerry is now officially an asshole in his book. If he could just _deck _that son of a bitch in the face, he would die happy.

He let out a gurgle as his head started to spin; he couldn't breathe with all the blood in his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but moving; even his throat hurt like a bitch.

Bleeding to death was not a fun way to go. His lips twitched at that thought, his eyes blinked open and stared at the darkening sky above him; if he was going to die he will at least die with a pretty view, but that wish was dumped into the drain when saw the moon and stars were being covered by big rain clouds.

He frowned in annoyance when he felt soft drops of water hit his forehead and then he wanted to curse out loud when the trickle became a total full blown storm. Why was fate being such an asshole to him? Was this Karma? Was Karma finally getting him back for making fun of Carmen 'Fatness Everdeen' Gomez? Well, how was he not to tease her? The girl was a like a damn beached whale and needed a reality slap. Plus, if this truly was Karma then he had to admit she or he went a little overboard with this punishment.

"Ggg..F.." he tried to curse, but the blood pooled out of his mouth every time he took a breath.

_Fan-fucking-tastic _

He dug his nails into the dirt and his back arched, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body violently started to tremble. He was in so much _pain_, his nerves, skin, muscles and soul was being burned alive. He wanted to trash his body and somehow be able to escape the calamitous fire eating away at his body, and then suddenly the pain disappeared and he felt a tug at the back of his neck.

_Guess it was time to go_

His soul was yanked out his body rather violently and his vision was blurred with blinding light. He was dumped into water; he let his body float in the blissful water. The water was rather nice; it seeped into his soul and made the pain of his wounds go away. He flailed his arms and felt the cool liquid caress his heated skin, he opened his mouth to take a big gulp of the water, but instead of healing him it choked him and filled him with pain that was gone only moments ago. Spitting out the water he swam towards the surface and took a giant gulp of fresh air.

"That was intense" he said with a crooked grin on his face, he looked around and noticed that there were hundreds or even maybe thousands pools of water around him; every second a person would climb out of the water and walk away, he looked down and noticed that he too was in a pool. He hurriedly swam to the edge and got out.

"Wow, where is the party at?" he asked jokingly, but frowned when he noticed no one answered him back. He turned around and looked at the pool he just got out of and saw a beautiful red headed woman burst through the surface. She didn't say anything only swimming to the edge and climb out.

Her eyes were only hollow holes and he stepped back in surprise; he screeched in horror when she passed him by without a sound or care in the world.

He yelped again when he felt a wet body slam into his back, he twirled around and saw a man, his arm was cut off, blood was pouring out of it and his eyes were as hollow as the woman's. He wore strange clothing that consisted of a green jacket with many pockets, balloon pants, blue sandals and he had a bandana with a plate on it.

Is that a leaf? He thought as he stared at the carved symbol, but before he could contemplate about it the man walked passes him.

He kept staring at the pool and countless of people stepped out of the pool; some had similar bandanas, but different symbols on the plates while other didn't even have one. Women, children, elderly and men were coming from the pool and all had hollow eyes or some severe form of injury. He concluded that, that must have been how they died.

Gulping he dared to look down at his stomach, he felt vile rise up-which he wondered how that was even possible since his damn stomach was missing- and he quickly looked back in horror; it was disgusting and he still had blood pouring out of him; funny, he didn't feel a thing.

After a while of staring at dead people he got extremely bored and decided to move along with the rest of the dead, but before he stepped away a big bubble burst from the pool he came out of. Curious he stepped closer, he didn't dare to blink when suddenly a fat pudgy arm broke through the surface, he took a hesitant step back and gasped when he saw Carmen step out of the pool; her face was pale, mouth agape and eyes just two hollow black holes, he stared down her hands and saw blood seeping from her wrists.

"Oh shit, she killed herself" He exclaimed, Carmen only step forward, her bones creaking under her weight, while he bigger than life stomach hit him and made him stumble back. His feet slipped on the wet ground and he felt his body falling back into the pool that only seconds ago he was staring at.

"Karma!" He screeched before he fell against one of the strange clothed dead person and fell into the pool with it.

…

_Oh fun_

He coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth, he frowned and tried to blink his eyes open, but they refused to budge. He felt way out of whack; like his soul and body wasn't aligned and every time he demanded some sort of movement, he got a big bowl of fuck you and then no response.

Was he dying again? He thought; he heard a groan and his ears perked up. He wondered if someone finally found him. If that was the case, then maybe Karma wasn't as bad as he thought. He felt a cold finger press against his pulse.

He heard jumbled frantic words spill out of the stranger's lips, and then he felt himself slowly falling into darkness.

He felt safe; he was found and soon he will be able to deck Jerry's ugly ass face in for shooting him in the stomach.

Yeah, that would be nice.

…

His mind slowly faded back into reality and reluctantly left the dream world, his eyes blinked open and his vision was whacky as how he felt. He couldn't see anything, well, he did, but in triples. He saw a blurry, pink and blue vision of a figure sitting far away from him.

Mixed, and jumbled words seem to leave the figure, he didn't understand a word they were saying, though he had a feeling they were cursing and it was directed at him. He wanted to grin and tell them he was alright, but he felt he was still not aligned right, if that even made sense?

Anyway, he breathed in slowly and closed his eyes, he heard a click echo inside his head and then the jumbled and strange words became full blown sentences.

"I told her that the battlefield was not meant for women, but does she listens? No! She never does! What a foolish girl! She almost died! If her brother didn't find her she would have been a goner!" The woman's voice was furious and he felt scared to show that he was awake.

The woman's voice stopped and the room became silent, he could feel his heart beat against his chest-where he felt an odd weight against- and then a hand lay on his head.

"I know you are awake" The woman's voice was eerily calm and sent a shiver of fear through his body. His eyes snapped open and focused themselves on the furious looking woman before him; her jet black hair was held in a loose pony tail that lay on her shoulder, she was wearing a weird dress thing that looked like pajamas and her eyes were as black as her hair.

"Took you long enough to wake up" The woman said. The woman didn't say anything else and walked towards the door and opened it, she seemed to be whispering to some people before she stepped aside and let two men inside.

One who obviously seem to be her husband, stood next to her and was staring at him with relief, the other one looked exactly like the older man and was staring at him the same way, which was very creepy. You know, no homo?

"Who-" He stopped, his eyes widened as he slapped his hand against his neck. No fucking way, did his voice sounded like a girl's?

"You were lucky" The older man said as he walked towards his bed side and set down. Still in a shocked gaze, he let his eyes glance at the intimidating man before him.

"L-lucky?" Oh god, the voice was freaking him out. He could feel his anxiety shooting out of the roof; his head was starting to pound with a headache and his legs and arms started to feel like jelly.

"Yes, if your brother haven't found you…" The older man trailed off and quickly looked away.

"Er…" he wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that "Not to be rude or anything" he chuckled nervously as his eyes scanned the other two strangers "but, who are you?"

The woman gasped, the boy narrowed his eyes and the man looked hurt by his question.

"I am your father, Takao" he said and then looked at the woman and boy" She is your mother, Hana and that is your brother, Masato" he said.

"Oh..well, hello" The tension in the air was making him choke and he was almost afraid to even ask the question that was bubbling in his mind.

"and…"he paused as the three people leaned forward "who am I?" he finally asked.

Hana stepped forward and laid her hand on his head, oh wow, trippy he forgot he was still laying down.

"You are our daughter" she said, his eyes widened as his mouth hanged agape.

"Your name is Ryoko" Takao said as Masato handed him a mirror. Almost afraid he looked into the mirror and promptly fainted.

….

**TBC**

_**This would be my second OC story ever, and I'm still kind of new to OC's and stuff, so I thank you for giving this a shot.**_

_**Reviews are welcome**_

_**Flames are not! **_

_**Anw, cya till next chap :p **_

_**Names: (I found them online, so if a meaning is wrong or something…..)**_

**RYOKO** (1-亮子, 2-涼子): Japanese name meaning 1) "bright child" or 2) "refreshing child."

**MASATO** (正人): Japanese name meaning "correct man."

**TAKAO** (孝雄): Japanese name meaning "respectful hero/male."

**HANA** (花): Japanese name meaning "favorite" or "flower."


	2. Chapter 2

To say that the girl was ugly was an understatement; the chick was hideous, if he ever encountered her on the streets, he would disappear like the wind cause she looked like she could beat the living daylights out of him; she was tall with bulky arms, thighs and legs, she had good size breasts, but they looked so tiny on her manly looking figure. Her hair was black, overly frizzy and dry and her face wasn't really that ugly; if you looked passed the acne. He had to admit that her eyes were pretty; a light green that stood out against her pale color and dark hair.

But!

Her eyes were the only thing he found remotely pretty and the rest was ugly as fuck, and he was unfortunately enough stuck in the hideous she-male thing. He groaned as he fell on …her? –he wasn't exactly sure how to refer to himself since he was now stuck in a woman's body- butt with a loud thump.

Now what? He had no fricken clue how he got there and why he was stuck there, these people had a total different culture! They were obviously Asian since they eat with chopsticks and have these weird words they attach to their names, like what the fuck was –chan? They kept calling him Ryoko-_chan_ and he doesn't know if he should be offended or not.

Speaking of _them_

The girl's mother was beautiful, dark hair and eyes, pale skin and a very womanly figure (He wondered why Ryoko didn't have her mother's figure) and was sweet as a mother could be with a very strict side.

The father had the same body type as Ryoko with wider shoulders; his shoulders looked worn though, like he was been carrying heavy objects on them for years. His eyes were light green just like hers and he had dark brown hair with a well trimmed beard. He was a gentle man, but he realized when Takao got pissed, you better run and hide because he has no qualms with slapping the bitch right out of you.

Masato was a little annoying bitch, according to Hana's constant talking; Masato was the oldest and Ryoko the youngest. Masato was the first in their family to become a ninja (yes! A mother fucking badass ninja, apparently they exist in this freakish place) and that inspired Ryoko to follow in her brother's footsteps. Ryoko and Masato were very close and it baffled Hana that Masato had not visited her once.

He-as in the one who was stuck in the she-male- was happy that the ninja boy did not come and visit Ryoko, because Masato didn't even seem to care if she was okay, but he noticed that the second he asked who he was, Masato had a strange look in his eyes; like he couldn't believe his own sister didn't know who she was.

Whatever, he sounded like a douche anyway and he has had enough associating himself with those kinds of people.

Jerry was the top douche.

Ugh, thinking about Jerry made his blood boil and it pissed him off that he wouldn't be able to deck that motherfucker's face in. Damn!

"Ryoko-chan, hurry up or you are going to be late" he could hear Hana's voice ring through the house.

Late for what? He thought as he slipped on a random shirt and twitched when he noticed it only reached half way and the girl's toned belly was showing. Not a good look; if she wanted to be feminine then she needed to lose the bulk she had.

He stepped out of the girl's room and went downstairs towards the kitchen where Hana was standing in front of the stove with a small smile on her face.

"Late for what?" he asked, slightly cringing when he heard his voice coming out so girly.

Hana spun around like a furious tiger and slapped his hand with the hot spatula, he cursed out loud in pain as she glared.

"Where are your manners?" Hana seethed before she spun back around and checked the food.

He cursed the woman to hell and back as he quickly ran to the sink and ran his wounded hand under the water. He stared at his hand-er…her hand in aw as he still couldn't believe he was stuck in Ryoko's body. Her nails were painted a blue color and they looked quite girly, but still it freaked him out since it looked like he was staring at someone else's hand, yet he could feel the cold water. He turned the tap off before he dried his hands.

"Good morning" he finally said as he sighed in annoyance when Hana replied with her own morning greeting.

"And you are going to be late for your team meeting" she chirped.

"Right…soo….where am I exactly supposed to go?" he asked.

Hana looked worried for a few seconds before she sighed and turned the stove off.

"This memory loss of yours worries me, it has been three weeks already" Hana sounded desperate to have her daughter back, and that almost strung a chord in his heart. _Almost._

He sighed out as he sadly looked at Hana. He felt guilty that he was in Ryoko's body, but there was nothing for him to do, so he had to play along with the memory loss thing, but he doesn't know for how long he could keep it up.

"I'm sorry" was all he managed to say before Hana grabbed his face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"No, it is not your fault" she said "it was those damn enemy ninja…I never wanted my daughter to go down this dangerous path, but it was yours to decide" she let her hands drop.

"You were lucky that you were so close to Konoha and your brother's team passed yours by"

He swore he felt tears in his eyes…..

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope!

He was not a cry-baby.

_Silence_

Damn! He quickly wiped away the tears as he turned his back and took deep breathes. Why did he feel so much for Hana? She was not his mother, yet, he felt like he had this weirdo connection with her.

Then he felt Hana's soft hands grab onto his shoulders and turn him around, she smiled up at him before she handed him a bag and patted her shoulders.

"You're going to meet them at the usual spot; the barbecue place" Hana quickly walked him to the doors whilst she kept repeating the directions so he won't get lost.

"Have a nice day honey!" Hana said before she closed the door behind him.

Slightly bewildered by Hana's pushing, he repeated the directions under his breath and went on his way.

…..

This wasn't awkward at all.

Nope

Not even a little.

Being stared at with suspicion by strangers did not freak him out one tiny bit.

Just kidding; he was totally freaked out.

His or better say Ryoko's team consisted of three males plus Ryoko. According to what Hana told her, Ryoko was a chunin and they were her Genin (like he knew what those words even meant) team, but they grew so close they actually stuck together and regularly met once a week for a get together.

"Soo…" he started as he could feel the tension bare down on his shoulders. Oh Lordy, he really couldn't take the tension anymore. They have yet to introduce themselves! What the hell was he supposed to do?

"Ryoko" A green haired boy said, still not really used to being called Ryoko he didn't seem to react, the green haired boy called out to him a few more times before he finally snapped and stood up.

"Can you not really remember us?" His voice boomed into the restaurant; silencing everyone as they stared at the standing teenager with curiosity.

"Sit down!" The older male of the group ordered before the green haired boy obliged and slowly sat back down.

"Not even a little" He admitted before he awkwardly let his gaze scan around.

"Well.." Greenie-so he dubbed the green haired one- sighed and leaned back " Kamiya Haku"

"Baldy over there" said Haku as he pointed his thumb to the older male who frowned at the nickname "was our jonin sensei and his name is Sato Shima and he is a big softy at heart" Haku closed his hazel eyes as he leaned his head back and let out a cackle.

"Right" Shima sighed before he glanced at Ryoko before he nodded at the only teammate who hadn't introduced himself yet.

"My name…"The dark haired boy's voice was soft and almost inaudible; he had to lean forward so he could hear "is…." The boy paused, like he was unsure on what to say "is…Watanabe Kin" Kin sighed out in relief before he quickly looked down and blushed.

"Kin is overly shy" Shima said before he sipped at his tea.

"Oh..well..okay" was he could manage to say before he slid down on his seat. How the hell was he going to remember their names? He sighed out in frustration as he closed his eyes. He could feel a headache starting to form and he already knows it was going to be a long day.

…

He was hiding behind the tree and his arm was bleeding, he could smell the metallic scent in the air as he held the weapon with whitening knuckles.

After their lunch, the team decided they were going to take a long stroll through the town, or er..village as they called it in hopes that it would trigger something that could bring Ryoko's memory back, after two hours of aimless strolling Haku suggested that since Ryoko's favorite thing to do was train maybe that would trigger some memories.

In his world, training meant doing some exercises and then go play for a while, but in this world training meant that they would fight against each other with martial arts and this weird thing where Haku fucking shot a water dragon at him, he swore he almost shat Ryoko's clean pants. During the entire ordeal, he has been pushed, cut, punched and kicked and he was about to just give up right there and then and have a mental breakdown.

Haku's idea was utterly shit and he wouldn't mind one bit if that green haired shitbag dropped dead right in front of him.

_Crack!_

His eyes snapped open-when the hell did he close them? - As he heard a twig crack in the distance. Feeling his heart beat a mile a minute he scanned his surroundings before he ran.

He didn't reach too far before he was tackled down and had a foot against his throat, he looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a blushing Kin on top of him.

"You have been very sloppy today" Kin said, his voice sounding a lot more confident than before.

"Memory loss" was all he said before Kin got off of him and helped him up.

"Can we stop?" he asked as he hissed when he felt the wound on his arm sting.

"If you want" Kin said before he held his hands to his wounds and a green light started to glow around his hands and started to heal the wound.

Why wasn't he surprised? Ah, well after being attacked by some water dragon nothing surprised him anymore.

"Gave up?" Shima called out as he and Haku appeared out of nowhere. He tensed for a few seconds before he sighed and rolled his shoulders when Kin was finished healing him.

"Can someone walk me home?" He asked.

Haku looked confused before he opened his mouth and was cut short by Shima.

"Kin, take Ryoko home" He said, Kin only nodded as he and Ryok-well not Ryoko-walked away.

…..

He thanked Kin for walking him back to Ryoko's place before he quickly got inside and closed the door behind him.

"Anyone here?" He asked as he slipped off the sandals and walked around the house. The place was silent and there was no soul to be seen.

"Weird, Hana is usually home" He commented.

"What is weird is that you refer to our mother by her name" He gasped as he spun around and stared at Masato with wide eyes.

"Memory loss" he said, like it explained everything.

Masato's eyes narrowed before he stood up, he brushed a lock of his brown hair from his black eyes before he walked straight towards him with a fierce scowl on his face.

"You cannot use that stupid excuse forever" Masato countered before he reached into his pocket.

He tensed as he bit his lip and eyed Masato's hand "What are you doing?" he asked, but Masato didn't say anything back. Silence reigned between the two before in a blink of an eye Masato threw three kunais in his direction.

He screeched in horror before he threw his body onto the ground and roll behind the couch. He peeked from the couch and gasped when he Masato's foot connected with the back of his head; he was sent flying across the room.

He felt a pull of his consciousness before a white light flashed before his eyes and then a scene started.

_Ryoko was only five when her brother announced to her in private that he passed his sensei's test and that he was now officially a genin of Konoha. Ryoko was awed and she couldn't believe her cool big bro was going to be an awesome ninja. And before she knew it a statement left her lips that made Masato freeze with fear._

"_I want to be a ninja just like Nii-chan!" She exclaimed as she pumped her arms into the air._

_Masato looked at Ryoko with uncertainty before he kneeled down before her._

"_Why do you want to be a ninja?" he asked as gently as he could._

_Ryoko seem to pause for a few seconds before her green eyes lit up with delight "I want to __**kill**__them" she said with a small smile on her face._

_Masato frowned._

"_Do you know what killing means?" he asked._

_Ryoko frowned as she closed her eyes; her face scrunched up in pure concentration before she sighed and shook her head in a negative._

"_No…" she whispered._

"_Ryoko-chan killing is not a game. To take someone's life is not something to be proud of" he said._

"_We ninjas kill, but it does not necessarily mean we like it, it is just a part of our job and we do it because we wish to protect our friends, family and village" He looked down sadly at Ryoko._

"_I'll ask again: Why do you want to be a ninja?" he asked._

_Ryoko looked at Masato with wide eyes, he saw them shine with a light before she smiled gently at him._

"_Because I have the will of fire burning in me and I want to protect the people I love" she said as Masato smiled widely at her._

…

…

…

…

"Why should I believe you are Ryoko!" Masato yelled out as he kicked him in the face. He felt blood spilling down his nose and chin before he looked up and answered.

"Because I have the will of fire burning inside of me and I wish to protect the people I love"

Masato stopped and stared at him with wide eyes, he was about to say something when they heard a screech of horror. Their eyes snapped towards Hana who was standing there with tears streaming down her face.

"What are you two doing?" She yelled as she ran up to him and cradled his head on her lap.

"How dare you attack your sister! You know she has memory loss!" Hana cried out as she looked at Masato with disappointment shining in her eyes.

Nothing hurt more than making your own mother cry.

"I'm sorry" he said as he fell down to his knees and stared at Ryoko's bloody and bruised face.

"Forgive me" he cried out as he bowed deeply to his mother.

"Please…." He whispered as he felt his heart crack every time he heard Hana's frustrated sobs.

"_Forgive me" _

…

**Short chapter!**

**Okay, so I know some guys/girls find muscled girls attractive, but in this story my OC (Who is not a SI, since I've been seeing those a lot lately) is kind of stuck up dude…I mean, I'm a girl myself and I've never written a male OC, but I wanted to step out of my comfort zone and try something new. **

**Anyway, don't be shy and leave a review :D **

**( I wish someone could draw Ryoko, I would do it, but my talent is with writing, not drawing! Lol) **


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to apo-"

"-stop" he cut the other boy through as he hissed under his breath. This would be the fifth time the idiot apologized to him and he was getting absolutely tired of it. At first he found some sick pleasure in watching Masato get swallowed up in his own cloud of sadness, but now it was getting pathetic.

"I just feel so bad" Masato sighed out as he sagged against the wall and rubbed circles in his temples. He had to admit that Masato wasn't as of a bitch that he thought of him to be; he was a kind kid who loved his sister and was just extremely worried and paranoid. Guess there were always bad side to things, ninjas for example were strong, patient, strategic and downright fucking awesome, but despite all of that; they were paranoid, had certain quirks and were insane if you thought about it. He wondered if they ever had night terrors from their experiences. He was sure he would have had a mental breakdown years ago.

Ninjas were cool, but this ninja killing business was way out of his league. Maybe he should quit for the time being so when Ryoko comes back she can go be a fucking ninja and shits.

He sighed as he ignored Masato and rolled his back to the guilty idiot.

"It is fine" he murmured one last time as he cringed when instead of hearing his masculine voice, his ears were invaded with Ryoko's feminine one. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to this. This being in a –ugly- girl's body thing sucked big time.

He left out a sigh of tiredness as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

…..

Muffled voices, hysterical crying, shaky breathing and a weak pounding sound were the only things he could make out; his eyes were closed shut and no matter how much he fought he couldn't seem to get them to open. His arms, legs, neck, fingers and toes felt like they were wrapped in cotton, he could feel a hot breathe ghost upon his neck; sending chills down his spine. He wanted to swat that person away; breathing down someone's neck was fucking creepy and especially if said person was knocked out.

Well, he thought he was knocked out. He was aware of what was going on around him, but the vision was still blurry; like a camera that still needed focus.

He gurgled as he felt a dull pain throb in his stomach, he silently gasped as the memories of that night flashed behind his eyelids like a wild animal; he felt every emotion and physical pain, but he wanted it to stop; he wanted to push those memories away and just _forget_ and drift away to nothingness.

But, he knew if he pushed those away that asshole of an ex-friend would win. He didn't want top douche to win. He hated losing, and especially to fucking assholes.

He grinded his teeth as his heart and soul were filled with raging fury; he wanted his revenge. He wanted to blow Jerry's fucking stomach out and then ask him if he liked getting shot and betrayed.

He wanted Jerry to suffer.

Why was he betrayed? WHY! His voice echoed in the recess of his mind as he felt a warm hand being laid on his forehead. He quickly calmed down as he felt tears stream down his cheeks. He heard a faint gasp and then an almost inaudible shout.

Cold plastic like fingers grabbed on to his face and he wanted nothing more to shove them away; they opened his eyelids and he was blinded by a few seconds by a light, then it dimmed down and he felt the need to smile.

The warm hand belonged to Jill; the love of his life. Her blonde hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy red. She smiled down at him before it fell when the plastic fingers let his eyelid go and it closes. He wanted to scream, shout and cry!

No! He thought in a panic as the last image of Jill burned itself into his memory. He wanted to see her one more time! Why couldn't he open his own damn eyelid?

Frustration welled into his chest as his mind started to lose all conscious thought.

Why did he have to go through this?

It wasn't fair.

….

He shot up from the bed and rolled off of it, he grumbled as he felt sweat all over his-er..Ryoko's?-body. He sighed as he got on his hands and knees; he breathed in slowly through his nose and exhaled through his mouth; he calmed his heartbeat down before he got off the floor and walked into the bathroom.

He took of the clothes and stayed only in a bra and panties (This was so weird) before he turned the tap on and started splashing cool water all over to cool down his skin.

"That was one shitty dream" he sighed out as he closed his eyes and leaned down against the sink. He could vividly remember seeing Jill and feeling the cold fingers pry his eyes open. His body trembled when he remembered the physical pain of getting shot.

He slowly opened his eyes and reeled back in horror when he glanced in the mirror; it was him; the real him.

His hazel eyes were bloodshot, skin white as a sheet with sunken cheeks, his hair was oily and stuck against his skin, his clothes had blood splattered all over, and it was also dripping from his mouth which had a big gash on the bottom lip. He looked like death just ran him over with a truck and backed up on him a few times for shits and giggles.

He could feel his blood pressure rising as he stumbled back and shot out of the bathroom like he was being chased by a ghost. He ran back straight into Ryoko's bedroom and shut the door firmly behind him.

The room was dark and only had one stream of light from the moon that snuck in through the small opening in the curtain. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel something wasn't right. His heart ceased to stop beating like a madman running a marathon and the hairs at the back of his neck were standing on hairs end.

His nails dug through the wood in the door and he felt this weird energy spike in his veins before he heard a faint familiar voice whisper in his ear.

"Boo"

He shot through the air as he let out a loud squeak of surprise, he fell down and rolled onto his stomach and quickly hefted himself off. He stood defensively as he scanned the room around him. He didn't like this at all; he didn't like fighting something he couldn't see. What if it was a ghost? His faced paled at that thought as fear seemed to weigh down on his shoulders. He gulped as his eyes continuingly kept scanning the room.

"Why are you so afraid?" and the lights flickered on.

Standing before him was a young boy, about the age of 13; he had snow white hair, and paler than snow colored skin and he was wearing an oversized black cloak. The boy was smiling at him.

What the fuck.

"Who are you?" he asked as he took an uncertain step back.

"I am death" The boy answered with a deep manly voice that didn't seem to fit him.

"Wha..Your voice…"he trailed.

The boy cracked a smile before it disappeared.

"Yes, well everyone sees me differently" he commented as he leaned back against the wall.

"If you're death then what are you doing here?" he finally decided to ask.

"Well, for one I am very mad at you" death began as he glared at him "Jean, you were killed before you were meant to die; Jerry, or top douche as you call him, killed you when he was actually suppose to die that night by a car crash, but instead something went glitchy in the system and bam, you died." Death paused, seeming to be mulling over his next words.

"and on top of that, you just had to fall into the soul pool and switch bodies with Ryoko" death crossed his arms and shook his head "Ryoko wasn't meant to die either, but again, something else went glitchy and we kind of lost track of her soul" He shrugged sheepishly.

"But, didn't you just say we switched bodies? How is her soul lost?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Well, she was in your body, but she left and we don't know where she went. We have watchers who keeps track of everything, but I don't know what the fuck is happening" Death grumbled annoyingly.

"Well, shit" he cracked a smile and let out a humorless laugh before he sunk down to the floor and wrapped his arms around him.

"I died" he muttered "Will I…"

"Don't worry" Death said "You're alive again, just your body is waiting for your soul to inhabit it again" Death rolled his shoulders as he step forward and reached into his cloak.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit in early signs of panic. Was death going to kill him? Holy fucking shit.

"Relax" Death said as he heard his thoughts. "I'm just going to give you this item" he pulled out a pouch and handed it to him. He opened it and reached into it and pulled out a small triangle blue stone with a hole in the middle. He looked at it with blank frustration before his eyes drifted off the death.

"We have a hunch that she may be here in this world; searching for her body, but cannot seem to find it, so with this stone you will be able to find her soul and communicate with her" death said before he step back.

"When you find her, just draw a door on the wall of her room and knock three times, in three days I will come and fix this" Death nodded his head to him before he blinked and disappeared.

…..

When morning came he was still sitting in the same exact spot, with the stone laying in his open hand; his eyes had bags under them and his bones and muscles ache from sitting in the same position for hours. His minded kept replaying his encounter with death; it scared him and made him nervous at the same time. Was this finally the way back home? The way to his body? To life and so he can get his revenge against Jerry? Will Jerry die when he goes back into his body? Questions and doubts kept swirling in his mind like the angry sea.

He heard knocking and then Hana's voice drifting in "Ryoko-chan, Kin is here and he is waiting for you downstairs" He mumbled a reply as he forced himself to get off the floor and laid the small stone object on the bed. He quickly threw an outfit on and wrapped the bandana around his forehead. He picked up the stone and carefully pocketed it.

He was like a machine; his movements were mechanical and he didn't really put any thought into it. His mind was too preoccupied with last night's visit from death himself.

He greeted kin, refused breakfast and was handed a bento from a worried Hana. He followed Kin and didn't even try to make any sort of conversation. The village streets were bustling with civilians and ninjas and they were all filled with life, but it didn't seem that vibrating energy was warming its way in his heart anytime soon.

He could feel the sunshine beating down his skin, but he didn't bask in it like he always did or appreciate the cloud free sky. It was an awkward walk-well for Kin- before the duo finally reached the training grounds and met up with the team.

Haku was lying under the tree with a toothpick sticking out of his mouth, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be dead to the world. Shima was practicing throwing kunais at a dummy without any want.

"Hello" Kin greeted shyly, Haku's eyes snapped open as he bounced up and tackled Kin.

"Kinny-boy!" He screeched as he hugged and just invaded the poor shy boy's personal space. Shima gave up on the kunai practice before he made his way to his team.

"Are you alright, Ryoko?" he asked as he worriedly glanced at him.

He looked up at him before he sighed and steeled himself for the upcoming question "I want to know where Masato found me" he said. Straight to the point.

Haku stopped and stared at him with questioning eyes.

"Why?" Kin asked as he finally pushed his annoying teammate away from him.

"Well" he started nervously. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit _he thought in a panic as his mind racked for a lie.

"Uhm, well…I'm getting really annoyed that I cannot remember anything yet, so I was wondering maybe if I went back I would start to remember something" he finished lamely as he let his gaze drift down to the ground.

After a long silence Shima finally sighed and gave in.

"Well, he found you in a clearing near the village walls, it's near and we can go there now if you want" he offered.

He perked up and nodded.

…..

"Do you remember anything?" Haku asked as they walked around the clearing. He didn't respond back, only staring at the ground beneath him. He felt his body tense and sweat starting to form on his brow. His gut clenched with unease as he circled the clearing with slow steps.

He shivered as he frowned; this place gave him the jeebies and he wanted to bolt, but he needed to find Ryoko first. Though, he didn't the teammates wouldn't notice if he pulled out a rock and put it against his eye and stuff.

"Hey guys" he felt a lump in his throat; this place made him really uncomfortable "Can I be alone for a while?" he asked. They seemed hesitant at first; not really wanting to leave him er..her…there alone, they could see how uncomfortable he was and they were afraid that he might do something rash.

"I'll be fine" he reassured him.

"I..I t-think we should L-let R-ryoko-chan alone" Kin sighed out. Shima slowly nodded his head as his gaze never left the form of the pale Ryoko.

"Alright" Shima agreed and the group left.

Sighing with slight relief he grabbed the small triangle stone from his pocket and put it against his eye. The world was in black and white, the trees lacked any sort of leaves, the ground was bare from grass and the wind howled in his ear.

In curiosity he pulled the stone away from his eye and noted the huge difference; the world wasn't in black and white, the trees were alive and green and the whole clearing was grass filled. Rolling his eyes he set the stone back against his eye and started to scan around.

And then he saw her; slumped against a tree with blood pooling out of her arm. She was staring at the sky, but her eyes were two hollow holes, her skin was the color of ash and her ghostly body seems to flicker in transparency every second.

"Ryoko?" he whispered, not really sure if the others were hiding in the trees or not. He slowly approached her; she didn't react at all. He stood next to her and got on his knees. He reached out to her with his free hand and gasped when he went right through her.

Ryoko let out a horrifying screech which left him to tumble back, her slumped body went rigid before her eyes slowly faded back into existence. Her eyes frantically looked around and finally landed on him.

The first words out of her mouth didn't seem to surprise him at all.

"What the fuck!"

…..

**I got the stone idea from Coraline, lol :p **

**Anw, Guys, please review XD I feel silly updating the story when I feel like no one is reading it.**

**I do put effort into this.**

**And like I said before, I've never written a male character before, so I'm way out of my comfort zone and sometimes have no idea what I'm doing, so some good and helpful critique is welcome. **

**No flames (if you hate my story then go write your own) **


End file.
